


Red Velvet

by WonderWriters



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Please Forgive me, Spitfire - Freeform, Takes place immediately following the season 1 finale, This is the first time i've written anything in years and it's not my best, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: After saving the world from their own mentors on New Year's Eve, the team have a well needed sleep and then throw a party. Artemis gets ready and decides to bake cupcakes.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 12





	Red Velvet

New Year’s Eve had been  _ quite _ a long and adventurous day. Usually the team would have thrown a party to celebrate the occasion but considering they had been fighting their mind controlled mentors and saving the world again, they hadn’t had the chance. However, after several early morning hours spent helping the Leaguers clean up the damage around the Watchtower, the team had decided they would have a celebration the following evening after they had each gotten some well deserved sleep.

Artemis had been all too happy to finally make it back to her home in Gotham where she lived with her mother and fall into her bed. She hadn’t even bothered taking her costume off before she’d already fallen fast asleep, the Alice in Wonderland poster above her sister’s old bed being the last thing she saw before slipping into sweet oblivion.

When the blonde awoke, it was already past noon. She was sluggish but managed to shower and get herself in a semi-functioning state. Artemis figured she should probably make something for the party and so she took to the kitchen and begun looking through the cabinets, trying to figure out what she could make. 

Her heart wasn’t really in it until she remembered only hours before, when the clock had struck midnight and Kid Flash had picked her up and kissed her. A giddy sort of feeling washed over her and she couldn’t help but smile, a flush finding its way onto her cheeks. It turned out, it was much easier to make several batches of cupcakes when you were buzzing with excitement about seeing the boy you liked in only a few more hours. She wondered how much he liked Red Velvet, knowing he at least liked cake. It would be her luck that this was at the very bottom of his list of favorite cake flavors. 

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t get the cupcakes right. The first batch were too brown, the second batch lumpy, and the third batch had fallen flat. Even the icing couldn’t hide the ugliness of the treats considering that her peaks of icing were also incredibly crooked. She knew her teammates wouldn’t mind though and that none of them were really that great of cooks on the team besides Miss Martian who probably wouldn’t have the time to go all out this year anyway.

By the time she was done, she only had a few minutes to get dressed and stack up her trays of miniature cakes before briskly walking to the nearest zeta tube, not wanting to be too late for the party and miss any of the fun. After all, they quite deserved it after all the work they had done over the past year and over the past night alone really.

When she came through the Zeta tube and into the cave, Artemis wished she had brought more than the lopsided cupcakes that she had made several dozens of. M’gann had quite the set up already. The island counter was covered, every inch, by mounds of food that looked like they were pulled straight from a magazine. Perfect, of course. What if Wally had changed his mind by now, his thoughts back on M’gann? Everything about the Martian seemed to be what Wally would want in a person. He did love food after all and Artemis couldn’t even manage a batch or two of cupcakes without completely ruining them.

A flush of embarrassment covered the girl’s cheeks as she glanced around, wondering if anyone had heard her name announced over the speaker over the music that was blaring. Perhaps she had time to throw the cupcakes out before anyone saw…

Just as she thought this, however, Miss Martian spotted her and called out to her, waving cheerfully which caused the others to turn and look at her. In mere seconds, Wally was hovering over her shoulder to see what she had brought. 

“Are those red velvet? Oh  _ babe _ , you know the way to my heart,” Wally says with a grin before leaning in and surprising her with a kiss. Before Artemis can say anything, he’s already stolen two trays out of her arms and zipped off. 

The blonde laughs softly to herself and shakes her head. 

Perhaps she had nothing to worry about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Dani. Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
